Black Falcon and White Tiger
by DeafLizgon
Summary: The story only related to the Pedrosa family and, of course, it had nothing do with the Arc stories, Heylin Tigers and Dark War story. It's about Khu and Raimundo. How did they end up in a cirus and why? Well, Read and Find Out! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… But I own my characters and wu(s).**

Me: At last! Summer is finally arrive at my doorstep! (taking a breath) Ah, beautiful sunlight and a feeling of green grass under my feet! (wiggling toes through the grass)

Yamato: Quit it, you crazy woman! You've not been writing stories about us a lot lately, since the last chapter on the Arc 3 story!

Me: ¬¬ It's not my fault, I have been busy with collage and money. (exhausted a tiny mushroom-like cloud) Since a crazy snow storm last year, it's much troublesome with a long snow break popped in my college life and I had to survive through that long way to the summer.

Khu: (appeared out of nowhere, probably from his element) I heard you failed your math exam week ago…

Me: (sits in the darkest part of corner) I just try my best to pass that class…. After all, numbers aren't my thing…

Lobo: (pats on me smiling) At least you didn't give up until the end. So, I see you got another new story, don't you?

Me: (magically beaming happily at Lobo) Ah yes, you are right! That's new story I'm working during my break from the Arc 3. It's about the Pedrosa family!

Kobo: Does that mean it included Khu, Marcus, Shinyu, Xuan and Kisara? Especially all of them in the Pedrosa family?

Ciara: But didn't they (pointed at the three ancient warriors) no longer exist in our world other than the flashback and ghosts?

Me: This story doesn't have to do anything with the Arc stories and Dark War story. It is only do anything with the Pedrosa family, and (cuts off Yamato), yes it is still do with Xiaolin Showdown! Which it means Xiaolin warriors and Heylin warriors still exists…

Lobo: So I'm in?

Me: No, Only the Pedrosa family in the Xiaolin Showdown, that includes all Xiaolin Dragons and the Heylin Villains, just not you four Ciara, Lobo, Kobo, and Yamato. So you four are taking a break from all stories.

Yamato: Ah, Thank you! (yells at the heaven) So I don't have to be in the same room as the Pedrosa bastards!

Khu: (shot a dark look at Yamato)

Me: (sweatdrops) Uhhh… Lobo…

Lobo: Uhhh… (moved away from the Young and Pedrosa battle) Please enjoy reading this chapter! ^__^;;

* * *

…

…

…

_The world around him was quiet…_

_Everything seemed to glow with an unnatural light…_

_It was just a memory…_

_Truly, he had almost everything that life could offer…_

…_So what left him feeling empty?_

* * *

**Black Falcon and White Tiger**

**OVA**

— _A True Home Is Where Your Heart Is —_

**Prologue**

* * *

"One, Two, Three, and Four…"

A beautiful and peaceful small village with a colossal pallid circus tent behind the houses where all noises of animals and people can be heard.

"Five… Six… Flip! One, Two…"

Everyone could see the tiny kid was practicing the acrobatic tricks, flipping and jumping all over the yard while other two boys, probably brothers or cousins, were watching him protectively. The kid had sparkling green eyes and wild, dark brown hair. He dressed in a white short-sleeve t-shirt and blue dungarees.

"Five… Six… Flip!"

CRASH!!!

"Rai!"

"_Primo_!"

Panicking, two boys ran toward where the kid was accidentally back-flipped into the fruit cart, sending all fruits flying over. The light brown haired dark tanned older boy pulled out the kid who was rubbing his head achingly from the destroyed cart. "Sheesh, Rai, you can't be seriously keep doing the same over and over again!"

"Shut it, Marc." The kid grumbled, still rubbing his head. "Why can't I perfect that trick that you did?"

The other boy let out a tired sigh after checking that kid was fine now, peering over at Marc and then at the kid before him. "Patient is a virtue, you know. Take time and you will perfect that trick in no time!"

"Thanks, Aseso."

The said boy cringed, taking his hand off the kid's shoulder and sighed. "I hate that cursed name… Just call me Khu." He grumbled, crossing his arms and shot a dark look at the older boy who was trying not to laugh… failing badly, of course.

The emerald-eyed boy stared blankly at the amethyst-eyed boy, wondering why his cousin despised his name with a passion enough to replace it with the nickname he got from his older brother.

_What it is making him angry? It is __**his**__ name… it is? _

Only Marcos knows and he wasn't telling truth to the young Pedrosa kid.

"Anyway!" Marcos exclaimed little too loudly, distracting two kids away from the awkward situation, after all it's Rai's first meeting his little brother. "Since that stunt failed, I'm going to teach you how to walk the pole!"

"Really?!" Raimundo yelled turning around to look at his older cousin, his emerald eyes widening and sparkling like a happy boy with an ice-cream, unaware of the other cousin gawking in disbelief at his brother. "You'll teach me?!"

"Marc!" Khu snapped at his brother.

"Raimundo! Khu! Marcos!" A female voice called from the huge trailer, waking them up from the deep thought about the dangerous tricks, much to Khu's happiness and much to Marcus' annoyance. "Lunch Time! Come here and get it or all foods will be gone in sec!"

"Comin'!" All three yelled in union, dashing from the yard toward the huge trailer trying to beat each other to the door.

The beautiful woman with long light blue, even white hair and soft soulful blue eyes, holding the baby at her hip in her left arm and a spoon in her hand. "Ah, there you three are. Where have you three been?"

"Practicing on tricks, _Tia_." Marc said swallowing the foods he snatched from the plates. "Little Rai failed again. How typical." He added with an evil chuckle, opening his mouth with a spoon slowly toward him.

Suddenly he got a mashed potato smacked his face, wiping it off and glaring darkly at the innocent-looking Raimundo and the misery-looking Khu. And then he could hear the muffled laughing from his eight cousins among them at the table.

"Marcos…" The woman let an annoyed sigh, bouncing the baby in her arms. "Leave Raimundo alone for a day.'

"Sorry, Aunt Kisara."

Placing the fork down at the table, Khu turned his head to Kisara. "_Tia Kisara, _Where are _Tio Shinyu_ and _Tio Xuan_?" He asked seeing the missing uncles at the table with a curious look, ignoring the small battle between his brother Marcus and his cousin Raimundo.

"At the Big Top, I bet those two poking fun at poor big cats again." Kisara grumbled darkly, clearly remembering the unfortunate incident involving the unhappy cats and the Brothers stuck up in the pole with all tears in their clothes. "I hope Xuan would change Shinyu's mind against picking on those poor cats."

Khu smiled.

Every clowns, jugglers, tamers, acrobats, unicyclists, fire breathers, and strongmen knew the Pedrosa Brothers quite well. Their famous nickname was known as "Double Troublemakers." They always got in trouble all time… especially the angry ringmaster, who nearly spitting his native language all time at two brothers. Fortunately, Xuan is only one that can calm the ringmaster's temper down from strangling Shinyu to death for pulling a dangerous, near-death experienced stunt.

Shinyu is a rebellious, playful, laid-back, and carefree trapeze acrobat. Since Raimundo's birth, he took over a father-like mode to the young Pedrosa since Rai's parents were murdered mysteriously. He was a split-looking like an adult version of Raimundo, except with a green mark on his right cheek and wearing a golden medallion around his neck.

Xuan is Shinyu's older brother and was different from his brother, his silent and a lone wolf-like personality, with his fond of Jasmine green tea. He is quiet, brooding, patient, and fearless trapeze acrobat. He looked like Khu, but with long hair in the ponytail style that reach past his waist and a purple mark on his right cheek. He even had a blue feather in his hair.

Khu wanted to grow up like Uncle Xuan and wondered where the blue feather comes from. As he pondered that his thought, the door suddenly opened with a kick and that revealed a grumbling Shinyu and an annoyed-looking Xuan followed after him.

"Tch! Boss shouldn't blow his top. That's just an accident!" Shinyu huffed, rubbing the aching looking spot on his head as he walked to Kisara, kissing on her cheek.

Xuan rolled his dark purple eyes, sitting on the chair crossing his arms with a defeated sigh. "Who in the world was thinking about placing a bucket of icy water on top of the door…and somehow, it was ringmaster come in instead of Tiago, a Tiger tamer." He pondered sarcastically at this, and then he turned sharply to Shinyu with a dark look. "Of course, you did, brother."

Shinyu grunted in annoyance, hitting on the table with arms crossed ignoring the children's gazes. "You don't have to be sarcastic, Xu." He snapped, glaring at Xuan.

"You in luck, I don't let him punished you by striping you to underwear and sit with a dear ol' Smelly Fabio in a doghouse." Xuan snapped back, pouring the hot steaming tea kettle into the teacup. "Then again, I should let him punished you. That would serve you right."

"Why you…!"

_WH-ACK!!_

"OWCH!"

"…"

Quieting down, Xuan and Shinyu rubbed their heads after Kisara whacked them with her precious blue mallet fan that she pulled out of nowhere in the air. "Honest!" Kisara exclaimed angrily, tending her baby son in the baby chair glaring at the brothers. "Why can't you two get along for once?"

Shinyu grinned sheepishly at her, "Seriously? We're just goofing around and got in trouble again, won't we, Xuan?" He said looking back to Xuan with a hopeful look. Seeing this look, Xuan sighed sipping his tea.

"Of course."

Picking up fork and knife from the table, Shinyu give a famous grin. "Now… Let's EAT!" With this, he wolfed down just like all Pedrosa except for Marcus, Xuan, Khu, Kisara, and four girls.

Khu let out a chuckle, munching his foods.

_Just like a true family…_

_A true home is where your heart is…_

_Never forget that…_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Prologue**

* * *

Me: Aww… What a loving family they have! Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Trapeze Trick" **

"_What in the hell are you doing up there, Raimundo!?" Miguel shouted gaping in horror at his little brother stood on top of the trapeze pole. _

_The boy looked down at his eldest brother and then at the trapeze swing, getting ready… _

Review this story, please.


	2. The Trapeze Trick

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters… But I own my characters and wu(s).

Me: Finally at last, I finished the Chapter one! This story is for my college friend when she was having a strained relationship in few months ago. At least in the end, she is now happy with a man that cares a lot for her and her baby son.

Miguel: Why I have to be her in this story? (grumbles)

Me: Well… You're the perfect one for her since you two shared the same personalities in the past, it didn't matter you two are cold-hearted people yet you two are still caring about their loved ones….

Miguel: ¬¬ So I am a cold-hearted eldest brother?

Me: Uhhh… (bolting off and Miguel chased her furiously) Please enjoy reading this chapter! ^_^;;

* * *

…

…

…

_A chest with full of secrets…_

_Waiting to be unlocked…_

_Choose one of two doors…_

_Be it a beauty… or a beast…_

_Which road to pick…_

_Left or Right…_

_What side on the line awaited you?_

_What future will you destined to?_

_What will come out of the chest?_

_What will you do when you open it?_

_What sacrifice will you give up?_

_What treasure will you gain back?_

_**What Would You Do?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Black Falcon and White Tiger**

**OVA**

— The Trapeze Trick _—_

**Chapter I**

_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_

The sound of gong come from the tall tower clock as it strike at the dawn of morning as the herd of birds fleeing in startle from trees, the children running across the streets under the sky, clattering loudly.

"Ugh, why I have to go to school again?" A familiar eight years old young boy whined, holding the forest-colored backpack to his chest tightly as he stomped toward the school with two other boys following after him.

"Heh, Rai..." Marcos shook his head, holding the dirty-looking brown backpack over his shoulder as he went after the young boy with a playful grin. "Because Boss says we should go to school and learn so we won't be become dumb-dumb like _Bobo_ the clown."

"GRRRR!" Rai whirled around, dropping his backpack as he lunged at Marcos. "I'm not **Bobo**!"

"Whoah!" Marc yelped in surprise at his little cousin's so called vicious attack, dodging him and running toward the entrance with a bark of laughter while Raimundo chased him at the heel like an angry dog. "Chill out, kid!"

"Wait… Ah…" Khu sighed in defeat, seeing there is no point to stop two idiots as he picked up Rai's forgotten backpack. "Why they have to do that…?"

"Well, they're Pedrosa after all, Khu."

Surprised, he looked up at the sound of his other cousin's voice and seeing it was Miguel. Twenty years old eldest brother of Raimundo, Miguel dressed in a dark brown baggy jean, dark blue long sleeve shirt with white short sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of black with green streak-like shoes. His light brown hair style was trimmed down into the low ponytail that reaches past his shoulders. And his eyes were dark forest green just like Rai had.

Miguel is a fire-breather at the traveling circus. He hadn't been known as a friendly brother around in the Pedrosa family. In fact, he had a worst temper than the ill-mannered tiger they had hard time to tame. Raimundo was still too young to know Miguel enough to notice his problem with anger.

Marcos commented he'd rather to stick his head in the jaws of a lion than work with that eldest boy.

"Miguel?" Khu asked frowning at him, wondering why his eldest cousin decided to visit him at. As far as the loner only knew, Miguel wasn't the type of hanging around the young children other than Marcos and Eduardo.

"Brat…" The eldest Pedrosa glanced over at the dark brown haired amethyst eyed young boy and crossed his arms. "You're going to be _late_, you know?" He said dryly, tilting his head at the clock tower and then he smirked when the boy's eyes widened in horror as he ran just like Marcos and Raimundo.

"Sheesh, Miguel. You should take your own advice for yourself." The male voice said sarcastically, as the other eldest boy in the dark blue car behind the wheel while two twin girls in the back. "We are well damn going to be late, Professor will _chew us out_!"

"Hold your horse, brother." Miguel rolled his eyes at his impatient brother as he hopped in the blue car and they sped away from the school. "You'd better not _wreck_ my car on your first day."

"Shut up!"

_—_

Meanwhile….

_—_

In the History class, the teacher went drone and drone on about the famous Brazilian architect who was born in Rio de Janeiro; a place Khu knew Rai fond of so much. He let out a silent sigh and then he rested his chin on his palm, looking over the window to see the birds flying past.

His brother was in some other classroom, probably Math. After all, Marcos loved math and he admitted he dreamt of to be an architect. And his cousin was probably goofing around in the playground in his school.

Khu shook his head as his thought draft away from his idiotically brother to the devious little cousin. A tiny smile grow on his face, as he recalled how much his cousin loved the sports…and despised school so he's not afraid to show what he thought of.

"_Such a rebel… Just like you, Shinyu. You should stop teaching him how to be laid-back and sarcastic." Xuan sighed his face falling into his palms after seeing what the little troublemaker end up in a situation. "I swear one day, we're going to be doomed." _

_Shiny shot him a dark look of hurt, but a hint of playful sparked in his dark green eyes. "And you're teaching Khu to be the prince of Emo like you, brother." He said sarcastically as well, smirking in victory. _

Smiling, he chuckled quietly, trying not distracting his history teacher from the blackboard.

"What's so amusing, Mr. Pedrosa?"

_Damn. _

___—_

Lunchtime

_—_

Marcos stood in the line behind other students in the lunch room, scowling darkly as his hands shoved into his jean pockets. His lime green eyes darted fro and back in the search of something… or rather someone.

"Marc!"

He snapped his head toward the direction of the familiar voice as other dark tanned boy run up to him. "You're LATE!" He grumbled crossing his arms across his chest glaring darkly at the sheepish-looking dark tanned navy blue eyed boy.

"Where did you disappear to, Zori?" He sighed seeing the sheepish grin on the older boy, walking over to his best friend named Zorion Mendoza.

"Well, Inigo dragged me to put his _so called_ creative pranks on our teachers." Zori stated bluntly, groaning as he plopped on the seat and rested his arms on the table smiling. "Aitana found out."

Marcos cringed at the thought of Aitana, Raimundo's eldest sister's reaction to the pranks that Raimundo's second big brother Inigo always pulled upon his teachers he disliked, feeling a small sympathy for his cousin to be suffering under the wrath of his eldest cousin.

"What did he do this time again?" He sighed in defeat, his hand reaching to his face and rubbing the spot that met by his forehead and his nose, as everyone could see the similar traits in him and his little brother Khu shared.

Zori grinned amusingly, "Well…. He put toads and frogs (the reason why in our Biology lab had been cancelled mysteriously) in his English teacher lady's desk drawer, when at the right moment she opened it, they are jumping all over her! Next…" He went on and on the famous pranks Inigo always did in every classes so everyone knows him as a Prince of the Pranksters.

Absentmindedly, Marc wondered why he was related to the family with full of troublemakers and pranksters…

_I wouldn't want to know what troubles of Raimundo would be making when he grew up…_

___—_

The Pedrosa House

_—_

_7:45pm_

Bursting in the room, Raimundo swept his deep forest eyes over the room before he landed on his eldest brother with his girlfriend cuddling together. His eyes lit up at the sight of his brother as he went over to him.

Maybe he can ask his brother to watch his new tricks after Marc refused him, Raimundo thought hopefully, dragging the silent cousin behind unaware of how Khu become uneasily with how the situation was becoming.

"Raimundo…" Khu cautioned to his cousin as his deep purple eyes on his eldest cousin and his girlfriend warily, frowning at his naïve emerald-eyed cousin. "Maybe it isn't good time to call him…"

Then again, he was unheard as Raimundo hopped to them smiling innocently and not realizing what it would happen if he accidentally caused the strained relationship between his eldest brother and his girlfriend to snap.

"Miguel!"

One word escaped from the mouth of the young child to cause the hell freeze over.

Warily, Khu watched the eyes of the eldest brother changed quickly from surprise, to worry, and then to panic as he shooed the children out of the room leaving the girl when he told him he'd be right back in a minute.

"Raimundo! Khu! You shouldn't come in." Khu heard the panic in the eldest Pedrosa's voice to them. "Now this isn't best time to chat. _Go_!"

Shooting a mix of confusion and worried look to Khu, Raimundo obeyed and left the room with his cousin leaving the eldest brother alone with his girlfriend.

"Khu… What did I do?" Rai said frowning, his green eyes locking with his cousin's purple eyes and searching them for the answers.

"…" Khu looked at him, then at the closed door behind them, and then at the ground. "I do not know, Rai." He admitted, frowning even deeper. "It's really late and the sky is getting darker. We will wait until this is right time to ask."

But as soon as the word left his lips, the sound of the rapid footsteps and then followed by the loud slam from the front door startling the young boys. One pair of purple eyes and one pair of green eyes snapped over to the front door, seeing the angry girl stomping outside from the window.

Startled at the sudden motion, they glanced at each other confusedly and biting their lips worriedly.

"Khu…" Rai opened his mouth in fear, but another noise from in the room drowned whatever he was saying as they whirled around to see the now depressed eldest brother trashed the room, hurling items across the floor with a choked cry from him.

"Miguel?" The young Pedrosa called out in caution, his concern for his brother overcomes his fear as he hopped quietly to his eldest brother.

Khu suddenly realized as something become clearer for what's going on, his purple eyes spotted the paper as it was stated that '_we are finished' _and he noticed the promise ring that girl was wearing before was also there as well.

_This… Not Good!_ He thought with a horror-stuck look, as he turned and went after his cousin who was now with the depressed brother. His thoughts went wildly as his precious cousin could end up in maimed and ripped into pieces for no reason. "Rai!"

_It's really not good time to talk to your uncontrollable, ill-tempered, dangerous eldest brother, Raimundo Vento Pedrosa!_

"Marcos!" Khu cried out, pulling out his cell phone to warn his brother as he knew Marcos and Eduardo only knows how to restrain the snarling ill-tempered fire breather. "_Miguel é têmpera perdedora! Vem a pressa e para-o antes que fira Raimundo acidentalmente__!_"

"_Que? Cair sobre, Khu! I' vinda de m! Eduardo, demasiado_!" His brother's voice exclaimed in shock from the cell phone.

"_Aprovação!_" The purple-eyed boy nodded, turning his cell phone off as he knocked the door away hard, seeing the young boy sprawled over on the floor sniffling, clutching his bruised cheek and he stared at Miguel in horror.

And Miguel was staring blankly at his hands in disbelief; he dared to hit his younger brother out of a pure anger, let alone an innocent _toddler_ no less!

"I…I… Raimundo…" He stuttered helplessly, his hand hesitatingly reached for the young frightened child with a brokenly glance. He had broken a vow to land a hand on a child. Kisara would be so _furious_ if she knew what he had done.

"I'm _so_ _sorry…_" He choked, a lump stuck in his throat when his little brother flinched at his gesture. "I didn't…"

_Flinched… at him. _

Out of the blue, the young child got up from the floor and bolted out of the room without a backward glance at the brokenly looking eldest brother.

"Rai…" Miguel stunned at the unexpected reaction, but then again he wasn't surprised his action by running away from him. "What have I done...?" He groaned, pulling his hairs out of his ponytail and spotted Khu at the doorway. _Shit. He saw it! _

"Khu… I…"

But Khu stopped him by shaking his head. "_Don't_." Glancing at him one more last time before he went after his cousin, disappearing out of the doorway leaving the eldest brother fell on the floor with his hands digging into the carpet.

He remained on the carpet motionlessly until two boys rushed in his room, looking directly at him. He knew what they are thinking. "I hit him…" He admitted with a defeated sigh. "I _hit_ Raimundo."

"Migu, it's not your fault." Marcos shook his head, patting on the eldest boy's shoulders reassuringly. "Just one of your ill-temper outbursts, dude. Nothing serious damage."

Miguel shot a wilting dark look at Marcos' failing attempts a bad joke.

"Sorry." Marcos flinched with a goofy grin.

"Miguel… What happened?" They startled a soft voice, as they looked at the third boy with them in the room. Eduardo, one of the eldest brothers among Miguel, stood with his arms crossed across his chest with a stoic glance.

Miguel cringed, looking down sadly at the note and a silver ring. "Francisca dumped me. I was very angry. Angry enough to _strike_ Rai down when he was talking to me about something… something about a new trick…"

Eduardo opened his mouth to ask question more, but the panicked purple-eyed boy reappeared at the doorway, gripping on the knob nervously which it is so OOC for the quiet and brooding child like him. "I can't find Rai, guys! He _disappeared_!"

"_What?_"

_—_

Meanwhile…

_—_

The young boy was found clinging on top of the trapeze staring at the swing in front of him. Peering down over, Raimundo gulped fearfully at how far down from the highest top of the trapeze pole he was standing on. _Maybe this isn't right thing to do… I should go back down…_

Turned around back to the ladder he was climbing from, he stopped remembering the annoyed look on his eldest brother when last time he asked.

"_It's impossible and stupid. You're too crybaby to do that trapeze trick, Raimundo. Go play with that old mutt." _

Miguel said it in cruelest thing to him and shooed him away, doing the fire and bicycle kick tricks completely ignoring young green-eyed child.

Clenching his tiny fists tightly at his sides, Rai growled at the memory and he returned to the spot again, glaring at the swing determinedly. _Stupid Miguel! Fine, I won't ask him to teach me a trick! I'll do it myself, with no help!_

Taking a deep breath, he crouched down his eyes locking on the swing hanging innocently in the air in front of him. _Here I go…_

Suddenly, a sharp voice out of nowhere startled him a little. He whipped his head and saw the voice belong to his eldest brother. _Miguel…_

"What in the hell are you doing up there, Raimundo!" Miguel shouted gaping in horror at his little brother stood on top of the trapeze pole. The boy looked down at his eldest brother and then at the trapeze swing, getting ready.

"_Don't_!"

Raimundo leaped.

He grabbed on the swing with both of his hands, gritting his teeth tightly as he struggled wildly to get over on the swing while his legs swinging back and forward in a fast speed and his brown hair danced by the wind. Determinedly, he gave one last time went back up and swung down forward as he let of the swings to grab his knees to pull a stunt like a trapeze swing acrobat rolling flying toward to another the swing.

After his stunt, he let of his knees as his bright green eyes narrowed at the second swing and his tiny hands reached to touch the cold metal pole of the swing…

….He missed!

His emerald eyes widened in horror, he gasped in fear as he felt plummeting down toward to his death.

"NO, RAIMUNDO!"

Panicking, Miguel rushed toward the protection net below the trapeze swings. If only he calmed down, he would sense something strange in the air. If only he had pay attention closely to his younger brother, he would see the strange wind embracing the tiny boy in the air protectively as he fell.

His eyes closed tightly, Raimundo expected to be splat on the ground like one of the horror shows he was accidentally watching with his older brothers. Suddenly, he felt the strong arms wrapping his body and he slammed his face against the soft chest gently, for a second, he thought he was goner.

_Miguel…_ Rai thought with a startle, his soft green eyes swelled with tears in relief. He sobbed clutching his eldest brother for dear life, ignoring his brother's bone-shattering hug. _Miguel…_

"…Miguel…" The young Pedrosa whispered fearfully, catching his brother's attention. "….Are you mad?"

Miguel glanced down slightly at his little brother in his arms and then a thoughtful smile appeared on his tanned face. _Well, that was a crazy way to pull a heck of stunt… That brat… _

He shook his head that he wasn't mad for doing the crazy stunt… after all, Raimundo shared the same trait that flowing through the vein of the Pedrosa family.

"Well, chimpmuck, I may not teach you how to do trapeze trick until you're ten…" He trailed off, seeing Raimundo looked down sadly at his laps, and a thoughtful smile transformed into a sly grin on the older boy's face.

"But I could teach you _Capoeira_. What do you think, little buddy, eh?" The eldest brother felt a small jolt from his little brother and he was rewarded by the huge bright green eyes quickly darted up to his face and then beamed at him with a toothy grin.

"Really?" Raimundo asked excitedly, seeing his eldest brother nodded and then he went whooped happily as he leaped off his brother's lap and climbed down from the net. "Don't forget you promise me that, Miguel!"

With that, the child disappeared out of the circus tent.

"It is awful nice of you, Migu." A sarcastic voice startled Miguel from his deep thought and he turned around seeing his annoying cousin, Marcos, stretched his hand toward him. "I've never seen your friendly side before. You used to be cold hearted ill-tempered fire-breather."

Miguel glanced over at the grinning idiot in annoyance for a moment before he shook his head, accepting the offer to be pulled out of the net to the ground. "Thanks." He grunted, stretching his arms behind his back. "I'm sorry… for being a jerk… to everyone, I guess."

Marcos looked surprised at the sudden confession from the eldest fire-breather and then he glanced over his shoulder at the adults that were now to working around in the huge ring ground. He looked back to Miguel with a relaxed smirk. "Stop it. Or I might have thought you've gone soft, Migu."

Suddenly, a sly look in Marcos' light pale green eyes lit up and he grinned evilly. "So…Does it mean can you tell me about those secret_—_?" He was cut off rudely by receiving a death glare from the fire-breather circus traveler.

Miguel snorted. "Hell no! Over my dead body, you crazy bastard!"

Marcos pouted.

_Whatever what would you choose, _

_March through the path that appear before you,_

_Don't look back…_

_Don't look back…_

_Don't look back…_

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

…

…

…

**End of the Chapter I**

**

* * *

**

Me: Poor Miguel…. At least he finally understood what… or who it is important to him. Time for sneak peek about upcoming Next chapter: **"The Raven Trick" **

"_What's up with this pecking creature?" Eduardo said flatly, staring warily at the trashing black raven under the net that Marcos had accidentally caught in his hands. _

_He yanked his hand away when the bird was about to bite his finger as he tried to touch it. "And it didn't look like its friendly either…" He added in annoyance, glaring at it. _

"_I… I was supposed to catch Aunt Kisara's runaway doves… but…" Marcos grinned weakly. "The net landed on it instead." _

Review this story, please.


End file.
